youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Thresh P.O.V.
This Is By Troy What inspired me to write this story: Thresh is my favorite character and I was wondering about his point of view. So I decided to write his point of view! :P At the end of the story I'll have the characters and show pics of them. WARNING: IN THE GAMES, THRESH (AND OTHERS) MAY CUSS. Chapter 1 (The Reaping) : I woke up, and then remembered today was reaping day. I got up and said good morning to my Grandmother. I went outside enjoying the morning fresh breeze. I see Rue and call out "Hi". "Oh hello there Strengthy" Rue said. I laughed and continued to enjoy the morning breeze. I cross my fingers as a joke, and Rue laughs out loud. Alica takes the stage and says "What a wonderful day to do this reaping". I roll my eyes and Rue follows suit. "Ladies first" calls out Alica. She picks up a card and says "Rue Mayberry". Everybody hushes. Rue takes the stage. No volunteers. My name is in 55 times. "Next the gentleman" shouts Alica. She picks out another card and says "Thresh Parrish." I open my mouth in shock as I take the stage. Rue is crying. I hug her and let her spill her tears on my jacket. Chapter 2 (Going On The Train) : I'm lead by Alica into the building. I see my grandmother and sister. My grandmother stares at me in shock. My sister said "Be strong, if you're strong you might be lucky". The peacekeepers lead my family out of the building. Alica comes in and says to get ready for the train. I see Rue and tell her "You can do this, just believe in yourself, and don't act negatively". I get on the train and see it. The train was gorgeous with an all you can eat buffet. I sit down and try to enjoy the ride. Rue sits next to me. "I'll come back alive" Rue said. "I wish we could win together" I reply. "Me too" she said back. Alica sees us and says "Chaff and Seeder want to see you". I get up with Rue and follow Alica. "I hate Alica" I whisper to Rue. "You got to like her, she is our escort" Rue whispers back. I hold that thought as we walk to meet Chaff and Seeder. Chapter 3 (Meeting Chaff And Seeder) : We encounter Chaff and Seeder. "Oh hello there!" Chaff shouts. Seeder tells us "He's drunk, don't listen to him". "Okay" Rue and me say together. "I need to fix y'all up!" calls out a voice. "Hello, Jasmine" Seeder said. "Nice to meet you Jasmine" I call out. Rue is being quiet I noticed. I'll just let her be I decided."Hey y'all" Jasmine said. "How are y'all doing?' "Terrible" I answer. Rue doesn't say anything."Well, Jasmine is your stylist" Chaff said. "Please be respectful to her" added Seeder. "Seeder and Chaff are both your mentors" Jasmine notes. "And also please be respectful to them" Jasmine adds. Wow! I thought. Alica left without me noticing! "We're here!' Rue says very sarcastically. "Oh!" Chaff cries. "That train ride was short". We see all the capitol residents waving there hands with there awful wigs and other stuff. Alica leads us off the train into the capitol. Chapter 4 (Are Place) : We go to our place, and it was gorgeous, lights everywhere, a big table, and enormous rooms. I follow Alica into my room, and I see a note from my Avox saying when I talk to him, I have to just give him orders. I change and go to the huge dining room table. Food is everywhere, from pizza to salads and pasta to other food I haven't heard of before. Alica, Rue, Seeder, and Chaff are at the table already. I was the latest one I thought."Well let's begin" Chaff shouts. "No, no, no" Seeder said. "Why?" Chaff asked. "My food is gonna get to cold and you know I hate cold food." "Well then" Seeder answers. "If you think food is more important then trying to mentor these tributes, you should leave." Chaff stayed put, looking at Seeder warily. "After that quarrel, let's begin!" Seeder said. The food was really good, I had not seen that much food in my whole lifetime. Alica has been being quiet rather than chatty I thought. Usually all of the escorts are really chatty. Alica finally speaks up and says "We'll get ready for training tomorrow." "Training starts 2 days from now." We finish the huge dinner and I change. I sit on my bed watching my Avox, cleaning sheets and putting new sheets on another bed which was Rue's. I didn't see Rue before I fell into deep sleep... Chapter 5 (Training) : Two days have past since we have arrived at are place. Rue and I have barely talked to each other at all. Chaff had mentored me while Rue was mentored by Seeder. "Today is training day" Alica's voice rings in my ears. "Don't forget to be warily at how other tributes judge you. I see my training uniform with a big 11 on the back of it. I quickly change and follow Alica to the training center I didn't notice that Rue was behind me, and finally noticed her when we arrived. The training center was ginormous. We gathered around when Atala, The Head Trainer, and waited for her speech. "Welcome, welcome" Atala said. "I will go through the rules one by one with you." She drones on and I look around for any threats. The boy from District 2 looks like a threat, and the girl from District 12 actually looks confident and brave. We depart and do training. I look around for any skills I could use, and maybe climbing could help. I climb a tower with no hesitation. I attack dummies with a knife, having their heads cut clean. Then a big argument broke out, The boy from District 2 was accusing the boy from District 6 that he stole his knife. I look up and see Rue with the knife, she winks at me and I smile and wink back. The boys are separated and the boy from District 2 shouts aloud "I promise to kill you in the arena." Training ends for the day. I change and get ready to sleep when Rue says she wants a private conversation with me about the careers. Chapter 6 (Training With Careers) : Rue and I never get to the private conversation though, we were really sleepy after days of training. Chaff throws water with ice on me and I shout at him "Why'd ya do that?" "That's my boy" Chaff said. "Be angry." I quickly change and remember today is the last day of training. Then the tribute parade comes after our private training sessions with the Gamemakers. We enter the training center. The careers come right up to me and ask "Hey, you wanna join us?" I think for a moment because Rue wanted to talk about this. I look over at Rue and she shakes her head. "Sorry bro" I say to the boy from District 2. He tries to push me but because of my strength he barely moves me. I laugh, and he says "You wanna talk dirty to Cato bro?" "I'll do that in the arena" I answer as I leave the careers. "You did the right thing" Rue said behind me. I work more on climbing and taking down dummies, and the training session ends. I come back to my place with Rue, quickly become undressed, change and fall asleep. Chapter 7 (The Last Day) : "Today is the private training session with the Gamemakers"! as Alica's voice wakes me up. I grunt and start to change. Rue is still asleep. I wake her up and she grunts and attempts to punch me in the stomach. "It's not going to be an affect"! I say standing tall. Rue sees me and laughs. We get ready for our private sessions. Rue goes first, and then I go. I try to impress the Gamemakers, but they were all crowding over food. I just attacked dummies, climbed, and crushed dummies with sharped-edged rocks. The Gamemakers don't pay attention at all. We gather around for the training scores. Rue gets a 7, which is good. I get a 9, but I think I could've gotten a 10 if the Gamemakers were paying attention to me. Cato, the male from district 2 got a 10, the female from District 12 got a 11, which really impressed me. I bet Cato will be jealous I thought. I sleep and wake up, the tribute parade is today I thought. Jasmine our stylist, makes us look good and we're off. The crowd was to busy cheering for District 12, but I would even clap for District 12. There suits were literally like on fire! I guess there stylist is creative I thought. President Snow welcomes us, and notes that the games will start tomorrow. The tribute parade ends, and I catch Cato looking at the female from District 12 mischievously. I shake my head and go to bed. I can't sleep. So I talk with Rue. We both promise that none of us will die. And we'll find a way to get out safely. I look into her eyes, and promise. Chapter 8 (Ready For Games) : I wake up as Chaff dumps water on me. "Big day, eh?" he asked. "Yes, a really big one" I reply. "One last word of advice" Chaff said. "Be... STRONG." "Alrighty" I say and go to change in the restroom. I head down for breakfast, and I spy Seeder giving Rue a big lecture. Rue seemed very interested, asking loads of questions and I see her eyes bright up when she learns new things. "Ahem" I say. "Oh hello Thresh" Seeder said. "Would you like to join us?' "Of course" I said. "Why not?" I get ready for the games, they put my tracking chip in, and we're off. I see Chaff, standing outside the launch room. "It's your time" Chaff said. "I hug him and see the timer. 15 seconds... I start to get nervous and shudder a little. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5... The numbers come and go, 4, 3, 2, 1,... I shot up like a rocket and I see Chaff waving and caring about these games. I see the field. And I see the District 6 female to the right of me... And the female from District 10 to the left of me. 5, 4, 3, 2.. those numbers crawl back again. And BANG! Chapter 9 (The Bloodbath) : I reach the Cornucopia and look for people to kill. I see Cato dominating already, so I stay away from him. The District 7 male confronts me. "Time to kill" I mutter under my breath. He attempts to slash me with a spear, but I block it and hack it. I slash his throat and he falls to the ground, dead. I run into a field with crops that looked dangerous and welcoming to me. The Careers finish everyone off, and I see The Fallen: District 3 female, Both from District 4, District 5 male, Both from District 6, Both from District 7, (I watch the male's picture as I am sad to kill him) District 8 male, Both from District 9, and Both from District 10. I pray to God that all of the dead tributes are safe in heaven. So both tributes I was next to on our pedestals are dead I thought. Well that's cheery I also thought. I look for water, but see none. I eat crops, and stay put. "Well it looks like nobody will be around here" I said aloud. I sleep while eating crops. Chapter 10 (Getting Through The Games) Part 1 (Chapter 10 has 2 parts) (In the book, Thresh kills Clove by denting her head with his rock, in the movie, he bangs her head against the Cornucopia a couple times). : I wake up, and think: Where is Rue? I didn't want to leave my beloved crop field, but we promised to be allies. I didn't take any chances. "Cato may be lurking anywhere" I say aloud. "And I don't feel like facing him" I add. So days go by, and I'm eating in my crop field, I see the female's face from District 1 in the air. "Wow, Rue is still alive" I say aloud. But then, one night I see the boy's face from District 1 also, and Rue's face. "NOOOOOO"! I shout. "How can this be?"Rue did nothing wrong", "Fuck the person who killed Rue." I keep on shouting insults until my voice dies. "Who killed Rue?" I keep on asking over and over again. Then, Cladius Templesmith announces: "There will be a feast, this is no ordinary feast." "Each of you need something really badly, we have that right here." "Just come to the feast, and you'll find out." I emerge from my crop field and head for the Cornucopia. I need water I think. Maybe they'll have that. I run and see the female from District 2 about to kill the female from District 12. "Let's watch another person die" I whisper to myself. But then, I can barely hear the female from District 2 saying "You know, to bad you couldn't help your little friend, what was her name again? Rue? Well we killed her and we're gonna kill you now!" I run and take the girl from District 2 away from the girl from District 12. "Did you kill her"? I asked. "NO NO!" she shouted."I heard you!" I shout."NO CATO CATO!" she yelled. "You said her name!" I shout at her. "YOU LIAR!" I also add. And bang her head against the Cornucopia repeatedly. She dies, breaking her skull in the process. "Did she kill Rue?" I ask softly to the female from District 12. "No." she answered. "I sang to her softly... until she died." "Just this time 12" I tell her. "For Rue!" I add. I take my pack and District 2's pack and run into my crop field. Chapter 10 (My Last Stand) (Part 2) : I know now that Cato will be after me, no matter what happens. I wait, and I hear footsteps. A thunderstorm comes, and I see Cato's face barely. I attack him with my sword, but it isn't enough. I keep whipping him on the head but he doesn't seem to be tiring. He knocks my sword away, and says "Well, you should have decided to join us right?" I back up slowly. Cato has his sword ready, raises for the kill, but I roll away just in time. I take the battle to the Cornucopia, where these dogs are forming. I shake my head, and I still have my sword with me. But Cato knocks it away once again, and the dogs start to bark. Cato does kill mode once again and my last words were: "Oh shit." But Cato doesn't kill me, the dogs start trying to kill me. But they got me, I yell and I see black. : IT IS DONE, PICS COMING AND INFOBOXES. : : Thresh-the-hunger-games-movie-29075356-307-465.jpg|Thresh (District 11 Male) $RI7HLEG.jpg|Rue (District 11 Female) seeder.png|Seeder (District 11 Rue's Mentor) chaffd11.png|Chaff (District 11 Thresh's Mentor) alica.jpg|Alica (District 11 Escort) jasmine.jpg|Jasmine (District 11 Stylist) marvel.jpg|Marvel (District 1 Male) Tribute_D2_female.jpg|Clove (District 2 Female) cato.jpg|Cato (District 2 Male) d6male.jpg|Jason (District 6 Male) d7male.jpg|Sam (District 7 Male) katnisseverdeentraining.jpg|Katniss (District 12 Female) Category:Fan fiction Category:Hunger Games Fanfictions Category:Yup's Stories Category:Completed Category:Rewrite